523: Slushy
Slushy, A.K.A. Experiment 523, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make ice and snow, but can also produce snowstorms. His one true place making Shave Ice with Dupe. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Stitch shook the soda machine and his pod fell into a sewage drain. 523 chills the weather in Lilo's town during a very hot day. He makes it so cold that it starts to snow. Slushy also battles with Splodyhead (619). Splodyhead wins and restores the warm climate of the island. Slushy finds his one true place at the ice cream shop creating Shave Ice. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel". In the episode "Snafu", he is shown at the Shave Ice stall working with Dupe (344). Personality Slushy is an icy experiment with a one-track mind. He greatly dislikes the heat, but is very short-tempered about this. He is playful and often likes to play with his "cousins" by starting snowball fights, though sometimes enjoys messing with his victims by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need. He is known to be aggressive and apparently shares a grudge with Splodyhead due to his opposing element, but they resolved it in "Spike". Even though most experiments prefer to walk on all fours, Slushy likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he's scared. Appearance Slushy is a small icy blue-colored koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. He stands 1 foot 2 inches tall and weighs 8.2 lbs. In his mutated form, he grows fingers and toes, has an extra set of arms, increased ice abilities, a distorted voice (as with all experiments), sharp spines on his backside, a more feral appearance (as with all experiments), and can shoot icicles from his back and hands. Special Abilities Slushy is a freeze inducer, able to blast gusts of ice and snow ranging from a simple snow-cone to a massive blizzard. The capabilities of these blasts vary in strength and intensity. He has demonstrated an extent of power able to turn a tropical paradise into a winter urban. Slushy can meld weapons with his icy breath, strong enough to repel fire without melting, and taking an extremely concentrated amount of which to do so. Also, his breath is cold enough to freeze plasma blasts into simple clumps of snow. Slushy has displayed cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice in any size, shape or form. When crushed under a pillar of ice, he suddenly lifted them above him and turned them into a spinning hurricane without touching them, displaying this ability for the first time. To access his cryokinetic power, he takes a deep breath then exhales with great force. Slushy can be easily broken into a shapeless lump of blocks and bits of ice, but he can just as easily regenerate himself. The time period he can stay in this form is unknown, as he has never demonstrated much longer than a few seconds. Slushy has displayed limited airborne mobility (though he has no evident flight or levitation capabilities), including enhanced jumping and his ability to maneuver along coasters of midair icicles, which deteriorate as he goes, and thus can get him a good extra distance. Weaknesses Splodyhead appears to be a near-match for Slushy. He hates fire, which causes him to melt. His ice powers are also weakened if it is too hot. His powers are helped if he is by a water source. He has a little bit of extra strength, but he is weaker when compared to 626 or Leroy. ''Stitch! Slushy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger, when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance along with Sinker. Hämsterviel uses both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. Gallery ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|Slushy's experiment pod screenCapture 26.03.13 14-38-11.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-17h15m56s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h38m06s142.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h46m14s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h05m24s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m04s217.png screenCapture 05.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 16-59-14.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 17-00-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m49s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m08s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m15s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m22s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m30s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m00s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m15s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m23s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m04s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m19s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m02s247.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-15-02.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-17-06.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-06-31.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-13-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m14s142.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-50-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m44s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m32s77.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-19-25.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-24-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-13-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h11m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m08s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h13m25s223.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h14m10s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h47m19s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m40s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h54m25s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m39s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m29s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m42s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m50s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m54s219.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h15m39s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-08h59m03s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m45s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h41m39s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h58m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m21s220.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m20s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m48s215.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m33s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m58s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m21s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m58s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m27s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m50s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m19s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m27s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m57s180.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-55-29.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-51-09.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-55-52.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-57-27.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-59-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m19s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m21s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m03s129.png|Ice monster Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m14s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m29s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m37s128.png screenCapture 04.04.13 0-04-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m08s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m14s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h18m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m10s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m55s63.png|Slushy broken up Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m44s223.png|Slushy captured screenCapture 26.03.13 14-24-38.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-26-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m19s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m03s126.png screenCapture 26.03.13 14-28-19.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-30-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-31-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-30-55.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-52.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-03.jpg|Slushy turned evil screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-21.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-57.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-43-11.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-44-07.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-12.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-52-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-25.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-42.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m07s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m23s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m20s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m26s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-34.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-24-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-48-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m21s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m11s72.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h35m21s93.png ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Slushy and Splodyhead hugging ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h31m45s109.png|Slushy with Dupe vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m09s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h34m09s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m29s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h37m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h27m32s137.png|Slushy with Poki Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h48m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m38s65.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m57s190.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m20s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h07m40s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m35s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h05m12s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m49s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-05-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-00.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-17-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-31-49.jpg|Slushy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-32-13.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-26.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-20-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-04.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-37.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-34-46.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-51-47.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-35-21.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-52-47.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-53-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-02.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-31.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-32.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-50.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-11.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-42-22.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-39.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-04-52.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-14.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-37-28.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-57.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-41.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-57.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-29.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-23.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-20-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-14.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-33.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-50.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-17.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-53.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-49-22.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-07.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-01.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-05.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-11.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-46.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-07-13.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-09-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-55.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-11-17.jpg panes78.jpg Pirateslushy.png Slushyscreen.jpg Leroy_and_Stitch_storyboard_art_-_Experiments_versus_Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene. Trivia *Slushy's pod color is blue. *Slushy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 523. Primary function: Freeze inducer". Category:Experiments Category:Males